narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuhei Kyoraku
Shuhei Kyoraku (周平京らく, Kyoraku Shuhei) is a jōnin of Konohagakure. Background Sado Faction Incident Shuhei is a member of the Kyoraku clan that had recently been plotting to attack Konoha after a new radical faction had taken over. Not wanting to partake is such a meaningless slaughter, he turned on his clan so that they may live, and by giving away the weaknesses of their compound, the Anbu were able to storm the compound and restrain most of the members without killing them. The clan was banished to a far away land, and for his help in the conflict Shuhei was welcomed into Konoha. Death of a Friend From there Shuhei lived a rather normal life. He lived with the few members of his clan that were able to remain in Konoha and went through the academy like any normal child. He graduated and was put on a genin team with Jin Sado, his cousin, and Aono Ishida, a talented youth of the Ishida clan. They did well as a team and each advanced to Chunin on their first try. Naturally after they were all chunin the team was broken up and they were assigned to new teams for each job. But the team was reunited when their old Sensei was killed under mysterious circumstances. The team was reformed in order to search out the killers. After some investigation the three were able to track down the location of the supposed killer, but when they were arrived the three walked into an ambush. It was the Sado, the radical faction of the Kyoraku clan that had been exiled from the Konoha. Jin had staged the entire thing, and even killed their old sensei as a way to draw out Shuhei, who was considered a traitor by the Sado. To prevent him from trying anything Jin held Aono at knife point while the others readied to take their revenge. Knowing he wouldn't attempt anything while she was a captive, Aono thrusted herself onto Jin's kunai, taking away his leverage by killing herself. Distraught by watching his best friend bleed out infront of him, Shuhei was able to take out all of the co conspirators. Only Jin escaped, as Shuhei was too exhausted from using the dojutsu. By the time a recovery team found them Jin was out of the country and Aono was dead, leaving Shuhei the only remaining member of his team. He became a Jonin later that year and entered the Anbu black ops so he would be able to hunt down the now rogue Jin and take his life just like he'd taken Aono's. ANBU After Shuhei had recovered from the defection of his friend, he was recruited into the ANBU under the promise of being the one to kill Jin once they found him. During his time in with ANBU he was usually assigned to one man assassination jobs, which kept him away from groups and rarely associated with other members, giving Konoha room to deny they had sent him on the jobs if he were to get caught. After a few months of working in the dark Shuhei was assigned a new captain that would be in charge of giving him his orders. On their first meeting Shuhei asked about the search for Jin, but the captain replied by handing him a bingo book and telling him when all of these target's are eliminated then he can have Jin. Shuhei worked his way through the bingo book, taking out 3 of the 7 targets, a known crazed individual who was secluded to a cave, a travelling merchant, and an old mercenary who lived in an encampment atop a mountain. He found it odd though when he came to the 4th, who was a Konoha smith from a prominent clan. He snuck into the man's house and tracked him to a secret passage in the basement, only to find the man waiting for him. Without a word the man attacked him with two well made blades and the skills of a master, quickly putting Shuhei on the defensive. The man was even able to break his anbu sword. It wasn't until he was able to claim Mūnsuraisā from its mount on the wall. Gaining the advantage with the sword and his Satsugan Shuhei was finally able to cut down the man, and kept the sword as spoils of war. He continued through the book, the next one was a priest in a small village in the Land of Fire, followed by a hermit who lived secluded from others in the forest to the north of Konoha. Once he'd dispatched of the priest Shuhei went north to find the Black Tortoise hermit, Genbu. Once he'd found the old man Shuhei attempted to get the drop on him, but the hermit had heard of the other's demise and had a decoy waiting. Before Shuhei could recover the Genbu used a mind transfer technique and took over his body, disarming Shuhei and restraining him before releasing him. After that he left Shuhei restrained while he went inside and grabbed a chair and book before returning and setting it down in front of him with the book. The old man explained to Shuhei who he and the people he was killing were, and while he waited for the Hokage to arrive. The hermit explained that he and the rest of the members in the bingo book were all high ranking Konoha shinobi who once served on a wartime board that listened to and decided on the innocence or guilt of those accused of acts of treason and what their punishment would be. When they entered the time of peace the board was disbanded and the records of it kept confidential to stop any backlash on the members of the board. Soon after the Hokage arrived and was able to confirm the hermit's story, and it had appeared that Shuhei had been sent on a witch hunt for revenge by his superior. Shuhei feared for his life, as he had already killed five senior Konoha members, but the Hokage recognized the situation at hand and instead gave him a new assignment; Find the man who ordered this, discover his reasons, and kill him. Shuhei gladly took the assignment. After claiming to have finished the book Shuhei was given a meeting with the captain that had ordered the kills. Once they'd met Shuhei began asking about the kills, giving the captain cause for concern. He stepped back from Shuhei and snapped his fingers, causing several of his own men to attack Shuhei from the shadows. Using his world inverting genjutsu and Mūnsuraisā Shuhei was able to fend them all of without killing them and went after the captain, but just as he was about to cut him down the captain ran Shuhei through. As Shuhei stood their, propped up on the captain's sword, he explained that he was taking revenge for his parent's who'd been deemed traitors by the board back in the day, and were sentenced to death by them, and now the secret would die with Shuhei. But the man was shocked when he was ran through from behind by Mūnsuraisā. The captain had been under the inversion genjutsu, and when Shuhei had charged him he actually charged at him from behind. He'd actually ran through a shadow clone. Shuhei removed the sword and with one quick swipe, let the man's head roll across the ground. After learning of the man's plan and the revenge behind it, Shuhei couldn't help but think of his own situation, and how he'd taken the job so eagerly after seeking his own revenge on Jin. With this he returned to the Hokage to report on the situation and resign from anbu. Revelation After putting in his resignation Shuhei headed north once more to talk to Genbu. Once he arrived the old man seemed happy to see him, and invited him in. Shuhei explained to Genbu what had happened, and how it was all caused by a need for revenge, something he also felt. Genbu explained to Shuhei how many things in life that cause harm to others are also motivated by just that and how it creates a perpetuating cycle of death and hatred. Genbu then explained on how the hardest thing someone can do a identify when something is about more than revenge, or when they need to simply let it go. Shuhei agreed, but didn't know what situation his own cause had fallen into, to which Genbu told him that he could stay there while he figured it out and meditated on it. Shuhei spent a few weeks in the forest, pondering without outside distractions on his own situation and what would be the best course of action to take. It was through his final revelation that Shuhei obtained the Ryoko Satsugan. Jin was his family, and so his responsibility to deal with. He was also a highly trained shinobi of Konoha, and now as a rogue ninja a problem of Konoha that needed to be taken out, but for the sake of peace, and not revenge. Even though he'd killed Aono and their mentor, and his clan had caused so many problems, these weren't valid reasons to go after him. To prevent any further death or destruction by Jin and to claim responsibility on behalf of his family and village Jin needed to be hunted down and killed. He returned to the cabin and explained his ideology to Genbu, who was satisfied with his answers enough to train him to hone his skills and teach him to properly use his newly unlocked abilities. Shuhei returned to the village to resume his roll as a jonin, but between missions returns to Genbu to train or discuss anything that is bothering him. Personality Though usually a laid-back, jovial, humble and eccentric man, Shuhei shows a deceptively cunning and serious side whe n the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern to distract his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he tends to be sarcastic and answer questions with overly simplified, blatent answers. Appearance Shuhei is a fit shinobi of average height, with matted down blonde hair, and green eyes. Shuhei's personality is further emphasised by his generally happy expression, relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. He almost always has the standard three tomoe Satsugan active. As a child, prior to obtaining his Satsugan, Shuhei wore a simple brown colored outfit. As a genin, he wore another simple brown and cream colored outfit along with a sleeveless hoodie and fish-net armor underneath. During his early missions as a jōnin, he wore a dark red T-shirt with black stripes in the middle of the sleeves. He also wore pants similar to the ones he wears today. He also tends to walk around in a black tank top and shorts for casual wear. Later as a teenager, he wore a black body suit with a variation of the wartime variant of Konoha's flack jacket. While an Anbu member, Shuhei wore the standard uniform which consisted of a simple blue suit with a grey flack jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this he wore plated gloves that went all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one. Along with this he carried a sword strapped to his back and his mask was fashioned to resemble a monkey's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides and mouth. In addition, He has the Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder, and didn't wear a forehead protector during his time at Anbu. While working as part of the regular forces, Shuhei donned his own variation of the standard attire of the forces, consisting of black pants and a sleeveless grey collarless shirt with the addition of wearing shorter fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. During official briefings, ceremonies, or otherwise required events he wears an elite Konoha-nin flack jacket, and his forehead protector on a simple black band, At all other times he simply ties it off on his left arm. Abilities Taijutsu While not his preferred fighting style, Shuhei has shown to be adept in hand to hand combat and trains in it regularly. He is on par with many other Jonin level skill wise, but is given a huge advantage with the predictive nature of his Satsugan. With it he's shown to be able to keep up with most experts and masters, but only for a limited time, as he hasn't trained his body for prolonged taijutsu fights. Genjutsu While used less often, he has also shown proficient skill in genjutsu, which he can use as a set-up for stronger attacks. His skill in its usage is able to easily deceive most opponents with well-timed diversions, giving his opponents little chance to counter. His main genjutsu, world collapse, is used to assassinate high valued target, flipping their perception in every imaginable way, making any of his blows impossible to accurately counter. Ninjutsu Shuhei primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and otherwise knowledge of which he has gained a vast arsenal. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend in numerous manners. He can immediately discern what type of technique he has encountered the nature behind it. Nature Transformation Shuhei is proficient in several nature transformations. He has a natural affinity for Water Release, of which he can be compared to many mist Jonin, and can perform it without a nearby water source. His Earth Release prowess lets him move fast and unnoticed underground or quickly produce large and intricate earthen walls. His knowledge of Lightning Release is limited but also deadly, incorporating basic nature transformation that has shown to be deadly. Bukijutsu Shuhei is a skilled archer, and using the telescopic vision of the Satsugan, a virtual sniper on the battlefield and on black ops missions. He's known for being able to use his archery skills to infiltrate through several points, weather its above or through, he has shown to be able to take out an entire patrol before they have time to react from over 200 meters out. Kenjutsu As a fully-trained Konoha Anbu, Shuhei is also proficient in kenjutsu. . His sword-skills are also very adaptable, even able to effectively use the Mūnsuraisā, a blade of unique shape with noticeable size and weight, to defeat a kenjutsu specialist of the Konohagakure. He can also enhance his physical tools, channelling lightning-nature chakra through them, gaining enough power to pierce clean through large rocks. Summoning Technique Shuhei has a completed contract with the monkeys of Jigokudani. He has shown to be able to summon powerful monkey's on par with Monkey King: Enma and fight with them very fluidly with little communication. Dōjutsu Satsugan Shuhei is one of the few known holders of the Satsugan, a dojutsu that is a distant relative of the sharingan. He received it when he watched his teammate kill herself while she was being held captive for leverage over Shuhei. Using it, he gains access to the dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra and predicting movements. He reached the stage where he could even have his Satsugan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Ryoko Satsugan Shuhei became the first person in many generations to botain the Ryoko Satsugan, after being mentored by a hermit he was sent to kill, and meditating on the idea of revenge and cycles. He was eventually able to come to the resolution that killing those who have killed with no greater purpose, and that even though he could never forgive Jin for what he had done, he understood why someone would do that, and that revenge was not a valid motive, but rather an emotional response. He found his true purpose for hunting his former associate should be to protect others from him, and not for his own personal satisfaction. This completed the cycle that Jin had started so many years prior, and unlocked the Ryoko Satsugan for Shuhei. The advanced dojutsu allows Shuhei to pass through objects and erect and manipulate barriers. However because of the watered down genetics of the Satsugan he is unable to use it more than 5 times without causing intense pain, blurred vision, and locking the eye behind a seal until it is healed. Category:Characters Category:ANBU Category:Konohagakure Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Male